User blog:LeeHatake93/PlayStation Flash Battle Royale
PlayStation Flash Battle Royale is a flash game idea by LeeHatake93. It would be similar to McCleod Gaming's critically acclaimed Super Smash Flash series and would include many characters from popular Sony franchises. Gameplay The gameplay would be similar to that of Super Smash Flash 2, in the vein that it would be directly referenced from its official counterpart, PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, but would play more like Super Smash Flash. Each character would have four special attacks as in Super Smash Bros/Flash, but would also have three Super Moves as in PlayStation All-Stars. Characters that have Final Forms, transformations triggered by Smash Balls, are given a Final Smash, a Super Move that is exclusive to that transformation. Game Modes *'Battle Royale:' A free battle mode for up to four characters *'Training:' A mode to practice the characters' movesets. *'Final Form Combat: '''Fight as any character's Final Form transformation from the start! *'Adventure Mode:' A side-scrolling adventure mode. *'Arcade: Play through each individual character's story until you fight your rival and the final boss *'''Flash-Stars Network: Play online against other players, even in your web browser. Characters The roster is composed of characters from both PlayStation and LegendGames, as well as a few Jump characters. *BOND (B.O.N.D) *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) *Cole MacGrath (inFamous) *Colonel Radec (Killzone) *Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Dart Feld (Legend of Dragoon) *Emmett Graves (Starhawk) *Evil Cole MacGrath (inFamous) *Fat Princess (Fat Princess) *Fierce Vegito (Super Smash Bros Tenkaichi) *Goku (Dragon Ball Z) *Goop (GoopWorld) *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Ico (Ico) *Isaac Clarke (Dead Space) *Jak and Daxter (Jak and Daxter) *Joel and Ellie (The Last of Us) *Kat (Gravity Rush) *Kratos (God of War) *Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) *Lee Hatake (Brawl Legends) *Nariko (Heavenly Sword) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) *Nathan Drake (Uncharted) *PaRappa (PaRappa the Rapper) *Raiden (Metal Gear Rising) *Ratchet & Clank (Ratchet & Clank) *Sackboy (LittleBigPlanet) *Sir Daniel Fortesque (MediEvil) *Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper) *Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) *Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Spike (Ape Escape) *Spyro the Dragon (Spyro) *Starkiller (The Force Unleashed) *Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) *Tag (ModNation Racers) *Trevor, Michael, and Franklin (Grand Theft Auto) *Toro Inoue (Doku Demo Issyo) *Wander (Shadow of the Colossus) *Zeus (God of War) Final Form Characters These are the transformations accessed by the characters that are playable in Final Form Combat. Some characters have more than one form. *True Form (Bankatsu no Akuma) *Full-Gear Bijuu 5 (BOND) *Cloud Strife (TBA) *Aku-Aku's Protection (Crash Bandicoot) *Devil Trigger Mode (Dante) *Beast Cole (Evil Cole) *Super Saiyan 4 (Fierce Vegito) *Super Saiyan (Goku'')'' *Beast Goop (Goop) *New Bankai (Ichigo Kurosaki) *Dark Jak (Jak'')'' *Light Jak (Jak) *Gravity Shift Mode (Kat) *Armor of Ares (Kratos) *Soul Embrace (Lee Hatake) *Heavenly Blade Mode (Nariko) *Bijuu Mode (Naruto Uzumaki) *Super Sonic (Sonic) *Final Drive Form (Sora'')'' *Sweet-Bot (Sweet Tooth) Stages Items (In Progress) *AP (PlayStation All-Stars) *Explosive Tag (Naruto) *Pokeball (Pokemon) *Ray Sphere (inFamous) *RPG-7 (Uncharted) *AP Orb (PlayStation Flash) *Supernova (Jak and Daxter) Gallery Goku.png|Goku IchigoM.png|Ichigo Link 2.png|Link Mario.png|Mario N.png|N Naruto.png|Naruto Red.png|Red Good Cole.png|Cole MacGrath Evil Coles.png|Evil Cole Lee Hatake.png|Lee Hatake FV Sprites.png|Spritesheet of Fierce Vegito PlayStation Sprite-Stars.png|Sprites of the All-Stars roster, minus the DLC characters Bigger Sprites.png Trivia *This game would be the first game developed by LegendGames Entertainment. *This game would allow for both Super-Based matches (as in PlayStation All-Stars) and damage-based matches (as in'' Super Smash Bros''). **In Super-Based matches, the Super Moves will instantly KO any character. However, in Damage-Based matches, they will only do significant damage unless they are a Level 3. Level 3's are the only Supers that will instantly KO any character. **Unlike in Super Smash Bros, the Smash Balls do not grant the wielder an ultimate attack, Instead, the Level 3 Supers are used for ultimate attacks, and the Smash Balls activate certain characters' Final Forms, transformations that are otherwise inaccessable. If a Smash Ball is obtained by a character without a Final Form, then it will grant them instant access to their Level 3 Super. Category:Blog posts